Love Isn't Real
by SanoTenshi
Summary: A twist other than Kagome and InuYasha pairing
1. I've had enough:

She walked up her block kicking a small stone that happened to cross her path as she walked. ''You stupid baka. Why did you let him play with you like that?!'' She cursed at her self, she stuffed her hands into her pockets, she walked up the block her ebony hair being tossed about playfully by the wind. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with tears as she reached her home. She stepped in through the back door as her mother was cooking dinner.

""Kagome, dear how was school...?"" She said completely oblivious to what had happened.

"" One word. Horrible."" She said as she dropped her back pack by the kitchen table walking up her stairs to her room. Her mother peered out of the kitchen and looked up the stairs only to see Kagome entering her room.

She somewhat slammed the door behind her and flung her tired body on to her bed. Her deep violet down blanket molded to her body. She pushed her face into her pillow as silent tears fell from her eyes. She pulled her head up from her pillow as she heard a soft knock on her door.

""Yes..?"" She said in a pained voice not really wanting anyone to bother her.

""Kagome, are you alright..?"" Her mothers soft and soothing voice filled her room as she stepped in closing the door behind her. Kagome''s eyes only fille with more tears seeing her mother.

""Mom..."" She sobbed. ""He dumped me! He said he never liked me and only went out with me because I was a piece of ass and thought I was easy!"" She sobbed harder as her mother sat next to her pulling her into a tight embrace. ""After two years of my life he does this....."" She burred her head into her mothers chest.

""Everything will be fine Kagome...."" Her mother said softly. ""He was your first boyfriend, first love. They are always the hardest to get over. But you will. I promise."" She said softly as she rubbed Kagome''s back.

Kagome looked up to her mother with a look of gratitude on her face and in her eyes. ""Thanks mom."" She said softly, her mother smiled down at her. ""Dinner''s ready if you want to eat."" She said standing up.

""No thanks mom, I''m not really hungry right now. Maybe later."" She said resting her body back onto her bed and resting her head on her pillow softly. ""Alright hunny."" She said as she left her room closing Kagome''s door behind her softly.

''I''m done with this.'' She thought as she stared of a picture of her and InuYasha and her kissing. One of her friends had taken the picture while they weren''t paying attention. '' Love isn''t real so I won''t waste my heart on it.'' She thought bitterly as she rose from her bed tearing the picture off her mirror and ripping it up into the smallest pieces she could and throwing them into the trash can desk to her desk.


	2. The Challenger

She fell back onto her bed curling up in a ball and began crying again. She had cried herself to sleep, a few hours later she was awoken by her cell phones loud ringing in her ear. She answered it in a tired voice.

""Hello....?""

""Kagome, you have to get over here now! There''s the hottest guy here ever!""

""Sango, you know what happened today."" She said with a sigh. "" I don''t want to go anywhere today.""

Suddenly the phone was dead and Sango walked through her door. ""Well you''re coming out!"" She said walking to Kagome''s closet and looking through her clothes. She pulled out a black long sleeved shirt with flared sleeves from the elbow down and she went to her dresser pulling out a pair of black leather pants.

""Sango please!"" She pleased and she burred her face deeper into her pillow. Sango sat on the bed next to Kagome and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

""Kagome, I know you feel like you want to die right now but if you don''t take your mind off it you won''t feel any better. Just come out with me for a little bit and meet this guy.""

Kagome picked her head up from her pillow to meet Sango''s pleading eyes. Kagome let out a slow sigh. ""Alright....alright only for an hour or two alright."" Sango nodded happily and left her room running down stairs waiting for her to change. Kagome took her school clothes off and slipped into the clothes Kagome had picked out. The shirt had a low v-cut that showed off her full breasts and the pants gave her thin legs and small waist. She had put on black boots that laced put to the top of her shin. She pulled her hair back in a low pony tail and walked out her room slowly walking down the stairs.

""Damn I picked out an awesome outfit!"" Sango said praising herself on how well Kagome looked with her help. Kagome just put a forced smile on her face.

""Mom I''m going out for an hour or two."" Kagome said as she grabbed her leather trench coat and began walking towards the front door.

""Alright, be safe hunny!"" She said as she washed the dinner dishes. Kagome nodded as Sango dragged her from the house and out to her midnight blue Jaguar. They sped to the local pool hall, Kagome loved pool and could beat anyone who challenged her. When they parked Sango sat in the seat and looked over to Kagome when was just staring out the window, not really paying attention, lost in her thoughts.

Sango put her hand on Kagome''s should giving it a light squeeze.

""Lets go kick some ass at pool."" Kagome couldn't hide the smile that spread on her face at her friends words, Sango smiled back in return happy to see her smile. They both got out of the car and walked quickly into the pool hall. The owner walked up to the girls.

"" I haven''t seen you here in such a long time Kagome!!"" She said hugging her. ""You brought in most of my customers I have now, they''re trying really hard to get better just to beat you, you know."" Kaeda said teasing her.

""Kaeda stop it,"" Kagome said smiling again. ""I''m not that good."" She said as she walked over to a rack and taking a random pool stick.

""Oh please Kagome! You are the only person that has come to my pool hall that has gone undefeated!"" Kagome shook her head, little did she know someone was listening in on her conversation.

""I''ll challenge that title."" A smooth deep voice sounded from the back corner of the pool hall. Sango grabbed Kagome''s arm before she had a chance to accept his challenge.

""That''s the guy!"" Sango said as she eyes the man.

""What are you taking about...?"" She asked as she chalked her pool stick.

""Remember when I said there was the hottest guy that you had to see..?""

""Well yeah, other wise I wouldn't be here."" She pointed out rather glad Sango came to her rescue. She looked to the man that challenged her only to be stopped by his gorgeous features. Beautiful sparkling amber golden eyes, fair skin, a well built body even though it was hidden under a black tank top under a black dress shirt. His silver hair pulled back, only a few strands fell in his face only to be pushed behind his slightly pointed ears.

She nearly dropped her pool stick when she saw him approach her, ''Get a hold of yourself Kagome. Its just a guy challenging you to pool. Nothing new.'' She cleared her throat offering the man her hand to shake. ""Good luck to you Sir, I hope you realize I will not go easy on you.""

Sango nudged her as if asking for her to. He took her hand but instead of shaking it, he kissed the back of it lightly. His lips felt as if velvet on her skin, Sango shot a jealous look at Kagome and Kagome shot one back as if to say she didn't ask him to do it.

The man looked up to Kagome a smile slightly touched his face. ""May I enquire the name of such a beautiful opponent..?""

""Kagome,"" She said pulling her hand from his. ""And your''s Sir..?""

""Sesshoumaru,"" He said smoothly, he saw Sango swoon slightly in the background and he quirked his eye brow at her.

""Well then Sesshoumaru, shall we start this game..?"" Kagome said as she put the ball on the table and putting the in the rack and placing them in numerical order. ""Who''s break..?"" Kagome asked.

""Ladies first,"" Sesshoumaru said smoothly flashing a slight smile that made Sango gape open mouthed.

""Suit yourself,"" Kagome said placing the cue ball where she wished on the table and taking aim and hitting it hard enough to scatter the ball everywhere. The first ball into the pocket was solid. ""Solids."" She said aiming up her next shot and nailing it completely, then next and next she hit perfectly. The next shot was not so perfect, a wandering observer walked behind Kagome and accidentally bumped her stick throwing off her shot. She sighed missing an easy shot for her but it was nothing she couldn't recover from.

Sesshoumaru took the table sinking every ball of his, when it came time to shoot the eight ball he looked up to Kagome who was figuring the shot in her head as if it were her own. Sesshoumaru intentionally missed the shot and Kagome knew it. She looked at him questioningly, and he acted as if he actually missed the shot on accident.

Kagome took the table sinking the rest of her balls calling the pocket. ""Eight, corner left pocket."" She sunk the shot as everyone in the pool hall clapped.

""Still undefeated Kagome!"" Kaeda said patting Kagome''s back. As everything died down and Sango conversed with a handsome young man Kagome leaned against the back wall waiting to go home. Sesshoumaru walked up to her slowly as to not draw her attention right away.

""Why did you miss that shot..?"" Kagome asked before he got anywhere close to her.

""Because if I made it, it wouldn't give us anything to talk about."" He said smoothly as he eyed her up and down. ""Do you want to go someplace else..?"" He asked seeing Sango preoccupied and Kagome bored out of her mind.

""I would like that a lot."" She said standing up straight, she walked over to Sango telling her she was leaving with Sesshoumaru. The only words she said were, ''Just don''t spread you legs to him.'' While she herself was hanging all over this new love interest of her. Kagome bid Kaeda goodnight before leaving. She and Sesshoumaru walked down the street to a small park. They stood on a bridge over a small creek. Kagome leaned her back against the wall as Sesshoumaru walked in front of her.

He placed his hands on the wall, one on each of her sides bring his face extremely close to her. She just stared into his eyes unsure what to do, before she had known what happened she left Sesshoumaru''s velvet lips on her softly, his arms around her slender waist pulling her closer to him. She didn't resist in any of it. She kissed him back, her hands trailed from the top of his pants up his stomach that was rock hard and back Kagome practically weak in the knees. Her hands roamed until they found they''re resting place on his shoulders.

His tongue slid over her lips softly asking, no more needing entrance. Kagome granted it as soon asked the silent question was asked. His tongue crept into her mouth slowly and explored every inch before playing her tongue. She had pulled away reluctantly.

""Sesshoumaru, I don''t even know you yet your becoming this intimate with me."" She said trying to pull from his grasp. He only tightened it around her.

""If I remember Miko, you put up no resistance."" He said slyly.


	3. The Challenger part II

Kagome stared at him in shock, she stopped struggling as she just stared at him completely flabbergasted. ""How.....how did you....?""

Sesshoumaru laughed smoothly as he brought his face closer to hers. ""It in your aura my little Miko."" Kagome started to struggle against him again as he borough his face closer to place his lip on hers again. Sesshoumaru grinned slyly as he brushed his lips over hers softly. ""Do you really want me to let you go..? To run back to your small room with your mother, small brother and grandfather, to cry over something a stupid mindless boy did to you..?"" He cupped her cheek gently and brushed his thumb over her softly skin.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. ""How do you know this..? About Inu.."" 

""InuYasha..?"" He asked pulling his face from hers slightly but letting her hand still rest against her cheek. "" I''ve been keeping an eye on you my little Miko. You and I have a history beyond your memory."" He said stepping back from her slowly. He gave her a small smile before he just vanished, nothing of his remained there to leave a small clue on how or where he left to.

Kagome just stood there in complete shock. ''A history beyond my memory....? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!'' She shook her head trying to clear her mind, she touched her fingers to her lips softly. She could still feel his lips on hers and she actually longed for his lips to still be there. She just shoved her hand in her pocket and began walking back to the pool hall. She tried over and over to forget about Sesshoumaru but something kept tugging at her mind and wouldn't allow her to. When she finally made it back to the pool hall Sango was still conversing with the same young man as when she left.

Kagome hesitantly walked up to Sango just as the man leaned in to kiss her. ""Sango, I''m sorry to bother you, but can you take me home now..? Please..?"" Sango took her eyes off the man in front of her and brought her gaze to Kagome''s, Sango nodded. She had written down her phone number and handed it to the man before stepping around him, she walked to the door with Kagome.

When they walked to her car Sango finally spoke. ""So anything happen..?"" She asked as she sat into the car. Kagome didn't say a word as she sat into the car.

""What are you talking about..?"" She said as her face was touched with a soft pink as she remembered Sesshoumaru kissing her. Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome when she saw her blush.

""Kagome I''ve known you sense Kindergarten, I know when a guy kisses you. You get this weird distant look in your eyes and you blush."" Kagome''s eyes grew slightly wide as she turned her head towards Sango knowing she was in fact blushing because her cheeks felt warm. ""So was it the Sesshoumaru guy or did someone snatch you away from him to plant a kiss..?"" Sango said teasing her as she started her car and started heading back to Kagome''s house.

""It was Sesshoumaru..."" Kagome said quietly as she stared out the window again.

""Well, don''t leave me hanging here. How was it..?"" Sango asked turning her head towards Kagome hoping she was offering her eyes instead of the back of her head.

""I don''t really know how to explain it..."" Kagome said softly. ""It was something I''ve never felt before.....InuYasha had never kissed me like that and it never left my lips longing for his or tingling."" Kagome said as the scene played over and over in her mind.

""Oh that good huh..?"" She pulled up in Kagome''s drive way. ""Well at least you got to play suck face with an incredibly hot guy. Me, you just left with some pervert named Miroku.""

""He suits you then Sango,"" She said opening the door stepping out. Before she closed the door she said one last smart ass comment. ""A pervert for a pervert."" Kagome closed the door before Sango could say anything in return. The only thing Sango could do in protest was blare her car horn as Kagome walked in front of her car.

Sango pulled out of her drive way as Kagome put her house key in the door and walked in to find a dark house. ''Is everyone in bed already...?'' She thought as she looked at her wrist watch. ''God is it really 1:30 already..?'' She hung her coat in the small closest that was by the front door and maneuvered gracefully through the dark. She walked up the stairs to her room, they usually creaked with the slightest pressure. But tonight they made no sound.

Kagome didn't think anything of it as she walked into her room, she didn't even turn on her bedroom light to make her way to her bed. She knew exactly where it was, when she laid down she bumped into something that was never there. It startled her slightly when she felt what ever it was move. She couldn't see anything in the blackness and didn't wish to get up and turn on the light in fear that what ever it was might come after her. Instead she just let her hands roam over what ever was there.

Her finger tips glided over a well built stomach, then she knew what or better yet who she was dealing with. Her hands still roamed up his chest towards his neck, her fingers couldn't help but run through the long mane that was there. Suddenly she left an arm about her waist, almost a protective hold. It pulled her closer to the body that was taking up her bed, once the pulling stopped her body was nearly on top of the one that her hand roamed. 

""Curious little thing aren't you."" Sesshoumaru''s silky voice sounded gently. Kagome tried to pull away, Sesshoumaru only held tighter.

""Why are you in my house..? No better yet on my bed?!"" Kagome asked still struggling against him.

""To be here to comfort you."" He said softly, Kagome stopped all struggles as Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through her silky hair.

""Why..?"" She asked softly still not struggling.

""Because I hate to see such a beautiful young woman in pain and not have some comforting arms to hold her."" He said moving his face closer to Kagome''s. Kagome didn't show any reaction for a few seconds while her mind played with the sentence, trying to find any mocking words. She found none, he was being totally sincere.

""And you want your arms to be those to comfort me..?"" She asked knowing it was a stupid question to ask. ''If he didn't why would he be here....? Holding you!! KAGOME YOU BAKA!'' She was pulled from her inward cursing but a soft pair of lips on hers.

Even though she couldn't see anything her hand found its was with ease to Sesshoumaru''s cheek cupping it slightly, she kissed him back, but she noticed this kiss wasn't like the one they shared before. It was gently, understanding. Unlike the needing and ferocity of the other. Sesshoumaru pulled his lips away only far enough for there to be room to speak.

""Hai, that is what I want."" He said his voice just above a whisper. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

''You see Kagome, you found someone ten times better than InuYasha, not to mention he''s ten times cuter.'' Kagome thought as blushed when she found her hands trailing over his perfectly built muscles. There was nothing out of place, he was perfect.

""Do you like what you feel Kagome..?"" He asked in a slightly husky voice, becoming slightly aroused as her fingers roamed over his six pack and extremely close to his pants line.

""Hai.."" She whispered as she became slightly bolder trailing her finger tips over the slight bulge in his pant. Sesshoumaru laughed slightly.

""Then by all means, explore."" He let his arms fall from her waist giving her access to his entire body.


	4. History Revealed Part I:

She did exactly as she was instructed to. She let her finger tips glide across his stomach as she leaned her head forward placing gently kisses along his jaw line and along his neck. As her finger tips touched the brim of his pants she slowly undid the button that was there. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath tilting his head to the side slightly give her more skin to kiss.

As she started to unzip his pants she saw the hall way light flick on, and her halls floor begin to creek. She and Sesshoumaru froze. Their eyes both shot to the doorknob that started turning, Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome close enough to kiss her before vanishing again. She completely fell on her bed from Sesshoumaru's body not being there.

'That's one thing thats gotta stop!' She thought pushing herself up to see her mother.

"Kagome, you're two hours past your curfew." She said softly, Kagome just nodded. "You know the rule dear, every hour your late is a week you're grounded."

"Alright mom..." Kagome said in a quiet voice, her heart sinking again, this meant no Sango to cheer her up. No more touchy feel games with Sesshoumaru. And no computer or anything. Nothing but School and homework.

She shivered slightly, 'I can't believe what I was about to do...with someone who I just met!' She closed her eyes curling up under her blanket, sleep took her swiftly that night.

((A/N when I do before anything it's a dream. And anything in italics is a thought when in a dream. ))

The moon was full, it illuminated the sky beautifully._ Where am I...?_ Kagome looked around slowly. She noticed she was sitting under a large tree, she was in the middle of an extremely large garden. A few feet away from her was a white marble path way. Her eyes followed it until the path way stopped about twenty feet in front of her. She saw two people leaning against a tree. She couldn't quite see that well so she stood and walked as quietly as she could towards them.

As she got closer she saw the two were in a rather intimate position. The man, he had his back to Kagome but she knew who it was instantly. His long silver hair gave away his identity. He had a women slightly pinned against one of the trees with the women's legs wrapped about his hips. His hands where on her butt, helping her stay in place. Kagome tried to get a better look at the women's face but it was blocked from her vision

She heard a soft moan as she moved slightly closer to see who the women was. "Sesshoumaru..." the women's voice was just above a whisper. Just then it struck her, _Kikyo... thats the girl InuYasha dumped me for...What the hell is she doing with Sesshoumaru!_ She strained her ears to hear any words.

"Yes...my love..?" The man spoke gently, his voice knocked Kagome backwards, now she definitely knew it was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome fell with a loud thump from her bed. "God... my head," She hissed as she sat up holding the back of her head. She looked around her room and a small, dim light started to peek through the blinds on her window. She turned around looking at the alarm clock just as it went off for her to get ready for school. "Great timing..." She muttered pushing herself off the ground and opening her bedroom door stepping into the hall then into the bathroom that was right across the hall.

She closed the door behind her and locked it out of force of habit thanks to Sota barging in like little boys usually do. She leaned over the cream colored sink just starting at it. More tears started to swell in her eyes, she tried to keep them in as best as she could but they just over flowed despite her efforts. She collapsed to the floor sobbing, the grabbed the small rug that was there and through it against the wall repeatedly. After she was done with her violent efforts she leaned back against the wall still cry and letting out soft sobs as she slid down the wall.

She pushed herself up and turned her sink on splashing cold water on her face before getting in the shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around her walking into her room and closed the door.


	5. Why me?:

She really did care to much in what she wore today. She just grabbed an over sized t-shirt and a pair of plain blue jeans. She walked about her room picking up scattered pieces of homework she hadn't taken the time to do. She stuffed the articles of paper in her plain cream colored backpack and walked out of her room. She walked into her kitchen and picked up the lunch her mother had made for her before she went off to work.

She glanced at the clock as a force of habit, '7:45', she nodded to herself as she silently agreed she had to get off to school. Not like it really mattered, right now nothing did.

She started for the front door and slipped her shoes on when a white envelop was slipped under her door. Stared at it like it was about to jump up and dance a little jig. She picked it up and flipped it over to the front side and it read 'Higurashi Kagome' She stared at it again before opening the flap on the back that hadn't been sealed.

_Dear Miss Higurashi Kagome,_

_I would appreciate it if you would accompany me later this evening. I understand the awkwardness of the situation between the both of us from last night and the night before . If you will, please meet me at the center of the park near your shrine._

_Sesshoumaru _

She stared at the letter and she closed her eyes slowly. "Don't I get a period to grieve in peace..?" She asked herself quietly. She tucked the letter into the pocket of her pants and left. She strode down the stairs from the shrine and down onto the side walk and began her walk to school. On the way she almost knocked a person frm their bicycle and got hit by a car with her mindless thinking.

She finally made it to school and her class. She sank down into her chair not wanting to be there, but it was Friday and she had the weekend to look forward too. Her day ran by so slowly. She had her chin rested on her hand and her elbow propped up on her desk looking out the window trying to ignore the teachers monotone voice.

"Higurashi Kagome!" Boomed her teacher's voice which made her jump.

"Y-yes sir..?" She asked quietly avoiding eye contact with him.

"Stand and read line 196 from Romeo and Juliet." He had his own copy out and ready to correct him students wandering mind.

"Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs; Being purged, a fire sparkling in lover's eyes," Her voice became softer as her voice started to crack and tears started to swell in her eyes. "Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears." She took her and two silent tears slipped from her eyes only to be wiped away just as fast as they fell.

The rest of the day spend by and the next time she looked out the window InuYasha was standing there smiling up to her and waved. The hairs on the back of her neck rose with anger. When the bell rang she gathered her things in one quick motion and stormed from the class. She went out the front entrance of the building practically running but someone caught her arm.

"Where's the hurry sweet cheeks..?" InuYasha's voice said mockingly. Kagome tried to pull her arm away but he only held tighter a wicked smile crossing his face. Kagome looked around frantically for anyone who might help and everyone was either leaving or paying no attention to the world about them.

"InuYasha let go of me!" She screamed and he jump pulled her to him and rapped her arm around her shoulders crushing her into his side and he mechanically walked trying to force her to walk also, and yet no one seemed to notice their struggle still.

"I'll let go of you when I'm damn good and ready." His voice was low and deadly. InuYasha lead her home and before he let go of her he pulled her into a forceful and painful kiss which Kagome desperately tried to get away from. InuYasha might look like a scrawny guy but underneath it all he was very over powering and very strong. When he decided he would let them part that same wicked smile appeared like before and whispered, "I'm going to take what I want from you Miss Kagome and you'll give it up without a struggle."

Kagome's face held a look of pure terror twisted with anger. He finally let her arms go and she ran as fast as her legs would carry her up the stairs to the shrine. She ran into her home slamming the door and locking the dead bolt. No one was home and when she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm herself with she found a note on the table.

_Kagome dear,_

_Your grandpa, Sota and I want for a drive to see some old friends. I thought you'd like to stay home and rest while we left. We'll be gone for a few days._

_Love Mom _

She took a slow breath. 'The one thing I really need isn't rest, it's to get away from here...' She though folding the paper and putting it in the garbage. She took the note from Sesshoumaru out of her pants pocket and re-read it. "Mom won't be home to know I went out..." She set her back pack down and watched t.v. until eight and decided she'd make her appearance at the park.

She slipped her shoes on and walked to the door and down the shrine stair and made her way to the park. She stood under a large oak tree where she was sure Sesshoumaru would see her. She looked at her watch '8:30' Just then she felt someone put their arms around her from behind, she spun around only to be face to face with InuYasha.

His evil smile was back, "Hey there sweet cheek. Isn't kind of late for little girl to be out..?" She went to yell and shoved his hand over her mouth and forced her to the ground to reveal a switch blade."Now we can do this the easy way...or the real easy way..." He said in a low voice. Night had fallen and there were no street lights near so Kagome knew her fate. She was going to become one of the millions of women to be raped.

She didn't struggle any more. "There's a good girl." He cut her shirt open and cut her bra open and he tore both off to reveal her small waist and full breasts. He tried his tongue over her nipple slowly making her nipple harden but making her cringe and tears form in her eyes and trail down her cheeks. She worked his hand down her stomach to the top of her pants and unbuttoned it when she felt InuYasha yanked off of her. InuYasha was cursing and was sent flying a few feet from her.

Someone offered her a hand and she flinched. They let out a long furious sigh and stalked over to where InuYasha was standing and hit him a couple good time. Kagome flinched again to what she thought she heard as bones cracking and crunching. When InuYasha was just a crying lump of flesh on the ground they returned to Kagome and she was sobbing. She looked up to see who her savior was and it was indeed Sesshoumaru.

'I'm glad I wore a button up tonight..' Thought as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it onto the sobbing girl at his feet. She just clung to him still crying, he buttoned the shirt up the front and picked her up bridal style. "I'll take you home.." He said in a low voice which made his chest vibrate and it seemed to calm Kagome's sobs.


End file.
